


Boys Will Be Boys

by misskaterinab



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskaterinab/pseuds/misskaterinab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never leave two teenage boys alone around water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

“All right, boys. Kurt and Blaine, it’s your turn to do dishes. Finn’s off the hook because he helped me serve,” commanded Carole.

The Hudson/Hummel family, plus Blaine of course, had just finished their traditional Friday night dinner together. Finn was practically dancing in his chair in anticipation of his date with Rachel and jetted out of the room almost before Burt dismissed everyone from the table.

Kurt began collecting all the plates while Blaine gathered all the flatware.

“I don’t know why we even have to wash Finn’s dinnerware,” Kurt said. “He cleans his plates so well they’re practically sparkling.”

“He makes up for you, Mr. Eats Like a Bird,” Blaine teased.

“Hey, I can’t help it if I don’t trust any meal that I haven’t made myself. Or that I haven’t watched Carole prepare. I don’t know why she insists on these premade casserole dinners. They’re never very good.”

Blaine had to admit, that night’s cashew chicken wasn’t very exciting. It was made with noodles rather than rice, and the name cashew chicken was somewhat of a misnomer. The box said serving size 8, and he was pretty sure that was exactly how many cashews and pieces of chicken there were to go around.

“I have to agree with you. Next week maybe we should cut our alone time short so we can come and make dinner,” Blaine suggested with a smirk on his face.

Kurt’s face colored. “Um, well, maybe I can put up with these casserole thingies after all.”

Blaine smiled knowingly. “I thought so. Come on, let’s bring these dishes to the kitchen. The sooner we get started on the cleanup, the sooner we can get started on each other.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he practically ran with his pile of dishes into the kitchen. Blaine heard a clatter as Kurt carelessly set them into the sink. He chuckled and shook his head – one wouldn’t think it just by looking at him, but his positively virginal-looking boyfriend was absolutely insatiable and could easily be motivated by the promise of sexy times.

Blaine made his own way into the kitchen and walked up behind Kurt, who was standing in front of the sink. He reached around Kurt with both hands full of forks and knives and dropped them into the sink in front of him. He teased Kurt by grinding his crotch into his rather fine ass. Kurt groaned in response and began to turn to get closer to him, but Blaine jumped back, breaking their contact.

“Blaaaiiinneee…” Kurt whined.

“What?” Blaine asked, pretending he had no idea what Kurt was protesting.

“You are such a tease!”

“It’s only teasing if you don’t plan to deliver. I plan to deliver… just not right now.”

Kurt shuddered. He liked Blaine’s… um… deliveries.

“Okay, let’s do this. You wanna wash or dry?” Kurt asked.

“I’ll wash. You’re practically shaking in anticipation, baby. I wouldn’t want you to break any plates or cut yourself on a knife.”

Blaine began filling the sink with warm water. Suds were forming, and he grabbed a handful and blew them out of his hand at Kurt. A clump of the lemon-scented bubbles landed right on the tip of Kurt’s nose.

Blaine giggled and Kurt huffed. “You brat!” he scolded.

With the sink filled, Blaine submerged his hands in the soapy water and began the task of washing the family’s dishes. The boys got into a rhythm – wash, rinse, hand it to Kurt to dry, repeat. Suddenly, Blaine got an idea.

“Wait!” he said. “I need to re-rinse that one. There’s still some soap on the back of it.” But instead of taking the plate back from Kurt, he took the spray nozzle and aimed. However, instead of spraying the dish, he soaked the front of Kurt’s shirt. Kurt’s solid white t-shirt.

“Oops, sorry,” Blaine said very unapologetically. “My bad.”

“You ass! You did that on purpose!”

Blaine pasted the most innocent look on his face that he could manage. Which, admittedly, was not very innocent at all.

“Oh look, Kurt’s headlights are on!” Blaine snarked. Kurt’s nipples could easily be seen through the soaked fabric of his shirt.

While Blaine was busy smirking and being proud of himself, Kurt sneaked behind him and grabbed the abandoned spray nozzle. “Oh Blaaaaiiinnnnee…..” he called.

Blaine spun around, and Kurt shot him right in the crotch with the water. “I knew it was a good idea to buy you those pants.” Blaine’s pants were light colored and rather tightly fitted. Wet, they left absolutely NOTHING to the imagination.

“Oh it’s ON, Hummel. On like Donkey Kong.”

“Really, Anderson? You had to break out that tired line?”

While Kurt was protesting Blaine’s tacky cliché phrases, Blaine had run up to the sink and filled a glass with the sudsy water and tossed it at Kurt. It hit him right in the face and he spluttered. “THAT. IS. IT!” Kurt screamed, turning the water on full blast and aiming right for Blaine’s chest with the sprayer. Blaine raised his hands to protect himself from the cold blast, but he ended up getting more of his body wet than he would have had he just stayed still. He scooped some more water out of the sink and dumped it right over the top of Kurt’s head. Blaine thought it was absolutely hilarious watching Kurt’s carefully coiffed ‘do deflate right in front of his eyes. They both froze; Kurt was in shock over the ruination of his hair, and Blaine was waiting motionless to see what Kurt would do in retaliation.

Kurt raised his hands and shoved Blaine backwards. By this time, the floor was so wet that Blaine lost his footing and landed in a giant puddle on the floor with a splash. Momentarily horrified, Kurt said, “Blaine, are you okay? I didn’t mean for you to fall, I just wanted to push you away from me.” Kurt reached out his hand to help Blaine stand, but he failed to notice the evil glint in Blaine’s eyes. As soon as their hands made contact, Blaine yanked Kurt’s arm and with an “oof,” Kurt found himself lying right on top of Blaine. Their bodies were in perfect alignment – Kurt Jr. was right on top of Blaine Jr. as well.

“That’s better,” said Blaine. “Much better.” Blaine wrapped his hand around the back of a stunned Kurt’s head and pulled him closer. He began to try to kiss the surprised expression off his sexy boyfriend’s face. After a split-second of hesitation, Kurt responded back, trying to match, and beat, Blaine’s passion for him. Blaine rolled them over so Kurt landed in a giant puddle with a loud splat, but for once, he didn’t care in the least. Blaine began firmly rolling his hips against Kurt’s, rapidly exciting both boys to dangerous levels.

They were both so engrossed in each other that they didn’t notice the sound of wet footsteps approaching them.

“BOYS!” thundered Burt.

“ _SHIT_ ,” both boys swore under their breath.


End file.
